Yukiko Kudo
|image = Infobox - Yukiko Kudo.jpg |english name = Vivian Kudo (Real Name) Fanny Edogawa (Alias) |japanese name=工藤 有希子 (Real Name) 藤峰 有希子 (Maiden Name) 江戸川 ふみよ (Alias) |romanized name = Kudō Yukiko (Real Name) Fujimine Yukiko (Maiden Name) Edogawa Fumiyo (Alias) |other names = The Night Baroness |age = 37 |birth date = Unknown |gender = ♀ Female |height = Unknown |weight = Unknown |blood type = Unknown |occupation = Actress (Former) |nationality = Japanese |relatives = Yusaku Kudo (Husband) Shinichi Kudo (Son) |manga debut = Chapter 51 |anime debut = Episode 43 |keyhole number = Volume 14 |chapters = 77 |episodes = 40 |movies = 2 |ovas = 3 |specials = 0 |openings = 8 |closings = 2 |japanese va = Sumi Shimamoto |english va = Laurie Steele |drama actor = Unknown }} , a Famous Professional and Retired Japanese Actress, is a supporting character in the manga and anime franchise Detective Conan. Background Yukiko Kudo is a well known retired Japanese Actress who rose to fame after having played the part of Sakamoto Ryoma's Oder Sister - Otome in a Historical Drama. In High School, Yukiko and her childhood friend Eri Kisaki were involved in a "Miss Teitan High School" Pageant where the winner gets determined by the number of their votes. However, due to the carelessness of Kogoro Mouri, he had forgotten to vote thus tying the two contestants. It was later discovered that due to his clumsiness, Kogoro thought that the "Miss" meant "Mistake" and was going to vote for Eri as a result of that misconception, much to Eri's anger later on. During her acting years, Yukiko went to a Famous Stage Magician - Toichi Kuroba to learn the finer arts of disguise for a role she was preparing to play. There, she met another actress who would become one of her closest friends, Sharon Vineyard. Yukiko and Sharon became closer to each other and the two women continued staying in touch with another until Sharon's supposed death, a funeral which Yukiko took part of. During the funeral, Yukiko's Appearance was overshadowed by a small scandal involving Sharon's "Daughter", Chris Vineyard. Years later, Yukiko would learn a shocking discovery from her son, Shinichi Kudo, about Chris/Sharon's Secret Life as the Black Organization Member "Vermouth", a revelation which troubles her deeply. She has since confronted her former friend with her knowledge, partially to know for sure, but also to save the life of Ai Haibara, who was being threatened by the Black Organization. Yukiko had a prospectively prosperous future in the film industry which became a major surprise to the world when, practically out of the blue, she married Yusaku Kudo and retired from acting. She still retains good contacts in the Acting and Film Industry and has since become known as the "Night Baroness", named after the Protagonist of Yusaku's Novel - "Night Baron", after babbling out some clues provided on a Live Television Show which helped solve a Criminal Case. Appearance Yukiko Kudo appears to be a fairly tall slender woman yet curvaceous in built with a fair skin tone, blue eyes and a long, wavy light brown hair. Furthermore, she is usually seen wearing fashionable casual clothes wherever she goes. In addition, Yukiko is shown to be very attractive, beautiful and admired by most men as she and Eri Kisaki were shown to be stunning beauties when they were in High School. Personality Despite being an adult, Yukiko Kudo still behaves like a teenager to the point of being bubbly, overconfident and attention-seeking whenever possible. Furthermore, she can be prone to jealousy over Yusaku's occasionally flirtatious behavior and can demonstrate impulsive tendencies. Yukiko is also very sensitive when it comes to her age. Whenever Conan Edogawa dares to call her "Oba-san" ("Aunt" or "Old Lady"), she sets up such a furious face that Conan must quickly correct himself by calling her "Onee-san" ("Older Sister" or "Young Girl"). However, despite her faults, Yukiko is extremely loyal and deeply cares for her family and friends. In addition, she takes pride in being an excellent actress and a mistress of disguise, being able to fool even her closest friends and family with her acting and disguising skills. Abilities Intellectual Abilities Yukiko Kudo is a shrewd individual who could assess a particular situation and deal with it with her fine logical thinking. Although considered as a perceptive woman, Yukiko's deduction and analyzation skills are slightly inferior when compared to her son and husband's detective abilities. Physical Abilities Yukiko Kudo is an an exceptional actress, honored for receiving many prizes and awards during her golden years. She is also an excellent disguise artist, being able to fool even her closest friends and family with her acting and disguising skills. Furthermore, she seems to be able to drive very well without having to take into account the traffic regulations. Canon Plot Overview Conan Arc Sherry Arc Vermouth Arc Kir Arc Bourbon Arc Rum Arc Non-Canon Plot Overview Movies OVAs Trivia *Yukiko Kudo's Alias Given Namen "Fumiyo" (文代) comes from the Fictional Character Fumiyo Akechi 'from Ranpo Edogawa's ''Private Detective Kogoro Akechi Series. **Yukiko Kudo's Maiden Family Name '''"Fujimine" (藤峰) comes from the Fictional Character Fujiko Mine from the manga and anime franchise Lupin III and Yukiko Nikaido, the Original Voice Actress of Fujiko Mine. **Yukiko Kudo's Family Name "Kudo" '''(工) comes from the Fictional Detective '''Shunsaku Kudo from the Japanese TV Series Tantei Monogatari. **'"Kudo"' (工) means "Craft" or "Construction" and "Wisteria". *Yukiko Kudo's Vehicle is a Silver Jaguar E-Type. **In Episode 286, it is revealed that Yukiko Kudo has or had a California Driver's License and her ID is "471108628". **Yukiko's ID would seem to be inconsistent with the actual ID Number System used by the State of California in issuing Driver's Licenses, in which only eight digits are used. *Gosho Aoyama stated in Super Digest Book 10+ that Yukiko Fujimine and Yusaku Kudo met because Yukiko had been chosen to play the Main Character of a Drama based on one of Yusaku's Books. *Yukiko Kudo is right-handed. References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Kudo Family Category:Celebrities